Радіо Нью-Вегас
|Локація = Нью-Вегас |Характер = Постійний |Провідний = Містер Нью-Вегас |Радіус = Зовні |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = RadioNewVegas |Додатково = }} Радіо Нью-Вегас ( ) — радіостанція Fallout: New Vegas. Загальні дані Основна радіостанція Нью-Вегаса. Радіопередачі веде комп’ютер-діджей, Містер Нью-Вегас. Передаються як музика, так і новини. Новини частенько пов’язані з діяльністю Кур'єра. Треки Вступи * «''А зараз я хотів би поставити одну з улюбленіших моїх пісень''». * «''Леді і джентльмени, ця пісня — від мене до вас''». * «''Вас чекає новий шматочок безсмертної класики. Залишайтеся на нашій хвилі''». * «''У мене для вас є деякі мелодії, які усім вам сподобаються''». * «''А тепер послухаємо музику''». * «''Зараз я хочу поставити для вас щось особливе. Тому що ви того коштуєте''». * «''Наступна пісня усім вам сподобається. Гарантую''». * «''Нові треки. Слухайте їх. Прямо зараз''». * «''Залишайтеся з нами. У нас для вас є відмінні пісні''». * «''Наступна пісня. просто волшебна. Сподіваюся, вона вам сподобається''». * «''Наступна пісня допомогла мені якось в дуже скрутний час мого життя. Сподіваюся, коли-небудь вона так само допоможе і вам''». * «''У мене для вас припасені пісні. Як мінімум одна з них, напевно, про любов''». * «''Зараз я поставлю для вас пісню. Вона про ту саму єдину вашу половинку, яку зустрінеш лише одного разу. під блакитним місяцем''». * «''Нас з вами чекає Дин Мартін, і співає він про найбільше почуття на землі — про любов. Хіба любов — не удар по голові? Так, ти правий, Дин. Як ти правий''». * «''А тепер Бинг Кросби нагадає нам про ті часи, коли просто необхідно поцілувати кохану людину. „Something' s Gotta Give“ — в нашому ефірі''». * «''Ей, Нью-Вегас, підніміть руки, хто говорив „люблю“, коли це була неправда? Хто тільки не говорив. Але так не можна. Тому що брехати — це гріх''». * «''А тепер Нат Кинг Коул нагадує вам про найголовніше — що любити потрібно так, як ніби завтра ніколи не настане. Тому що в Нью-Вегасе. хто знає, а чи буде воно, це завтра?» * «Зараз я поставлю для вас пісню. Вона про хлопця, який зовні холодний, але в глибині душі ви розумієте, що він хороша людина. І його звуть. Джоні Гітара''». * «''Ми в Нью-Вегасе знаємо, який біль можуть принести нам цифри. І Гай Митчелл це теж знає! Слухайте „Heartaches by the Number''“». * «''Ви коли-небудь закохувалися в знаменитість? Ну не соромтеся, не соромтеся, я-то знаю! Іноді просто не можна встояти перед хлопцем''». * «''Знаєте, іноді подорож куди важливіше, ніж його кінцева точка. Особливо якщо дзвіночки дзвенять, а по дорозі вам зустрічаються відмінні дівчата''». Пісні * Ain't That a Kick in the Head? * Blue Moon * Big Iron * Heartaches by the Number * It's a Sin to Tell a Lie * Jingle, Jangle, Jingle * Johnny Guitar * Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow * Mad About the Boy * Sit and Dream * Something's Gotta Give * Where Have You Been All My Life? * Why Don't You Do Right? Трек Stars of the Midnight Range також повинен був включений в список, але помилка в списку треків привела до того, що пісня Big Iron програється в два рази частіше за інших, і іноді навіть двічі підряд. Інструментальні композиції * American Swing * Hallo Mister X * Manhattan * Slow Bounce * Strahlende Trompete * Von Spanien Nach Sudamerika Усі ці композиції складені композитором Gerhard Trede і випущені в CD -издании альбому cddetails i.php?cdcdkurz=TRED0012&w=cd& Pop And Dance Music. Мовлення Вступи * «''Леді і джентльмени, вітаю вас в ефірі. З вами містер Нью-Вегас, і кожен з вас прекрасний в чомусь своєму''». * «''І знову здрастуйте, леді і джентльмени. У ефірі містер Нью-Вегас. Велике вам спасибі за те, що слухаєте нас''». * «''Вітаю, леді і джентльмени. У студії містер Нью-Вегас. Ви такі чудові слухачі, ми знаємо — ви не розлучаєтеся з нами''». * «''Привіт, діти, в студії містер Нью-Вегас, і у мене дуже хороше передчуття — що мене слухають''». * «''До нас повертається шоу містера Нью-Вегаса, у якого, на мою думку — а я свою думку дуже поважаю — самі кращі слухачі на світі. Скажете, я не правий?» * «І знову в ефірі я, містер Нью-Вегас, нагадую вам, що ви — ніхто, поки вас хтось не полюбить. І цей хтось, між іншим — я. Так, я вас люблю''». * «''Леді і джентльмени, з вами в студії я, містер Нью-Вегас, і ви сьогодні виключно прекрасні''». * «''У ефірі радіо Нью-Вегас і ваш ведучий, містер Нью-Вегас. І якщо ви сумніваєтеся, чи на ту хвилю ви налаштувалися — так, на ту''». * «''Жінки Нью-Вегаса часто запитують мене, а чи є місіс Нью-Вегас. Звичайно, є. Це ви. І ви так само прекрасні, як і в день нашої зустрічі''». * «''У ефірі містер Нью-Вегас, що роздуває полум’я вашої пристрасті''». * «''І знову ми з вами. Це містер Нью-Вегас, і я відчуваю сьогодні в повітрі щось чарівне. Це я не лише про гамма-радиацию''». * «''Знову вітаємо вас на нашій хвилі! Це містер Нью-Вегас, і я сподіваюся, я не занадто в ударі сьогодні''». * «''У ефірі радіо Нью-Вегас, ваш маленький музичний автомат посеред пустелі Мохаве. Я містер Нью-Вегас, і я тут для вас''». * «''Ей! Це містер Нью-Вегас, з повідомленням, що я склав для вас нову різдвяну композицію. Називається Nuclear Winter Wonderland. Шукайте на голодисках''». * «''Знаєте, я якось спробував виміряти свою чарівливість на енергетичному тестері „Вит-о-матик“. Машина спалахнула яскравим полум’ям''». (якщо вибрана особливість «Дика Пустка») Оголошення новин * «''Свіжі новини для вас на нашій хвилі''». * «''А тепер — останні новини на нашій хвилі''». * «''Якщо ви любите новини, ви полюбите наступний випуск''». * «''Ну, діти, ви знаєте, що тепер. Час новин''». * «''Терміново в ефір!» * «Свіжі новини для вас''». * «''А тепер послухаємо новини''». * «''Самий час для випуску новин''». * «''Послухаємо новини''». * «''У-упс, пора мені надіти капелюх ведучого новин''». * «''У мене для вас свіжі новини''». Новини Містер Нью-Вегас веде регулярні новинні передачі. * «''Нас повідомляють, що головний рейнджер НКР, командир Хенлон, трагічно загинув при чищенні табельної зброї у своєму замкнутому кабінеті в таборі Гольф». * «Нас повідомляють про несподівану смерть головного рейнджера НКР, командира Хенлона. Солдати НКР влаштували траурний мітинг''». * «''З табору Гольф повідомляють, що багато рейнджерів НКР незабаром будуть передислоковано. Анонімне джерело у військах повідомило, що це частина нової стратегії''». * «''Рейнджерів НКР знімають з передової у рамках кампанії по „забезпеченню безпеки існуючих територій НКР“, повідомляє анонімне джерело''». * «''Згідно з опублікованим звітом, в Нью-Вегасе різко впав рівень розбоїв. Автори звіту зв’язують цей факт зі зниженням чисельності банди Бісів в регіоні''». * «''Наші щирі поздоровлення групі молодих бійців, тих, що побили рекорд НКР по боєготовності під час польових навчань в таборі Гольф. Так тримати, діти!» * «У Фрисайде наростає напруженість між контролюючою район бандою Королів і великою групою мігрантів з НКР, що намагаються там осісти''». * «''Банда Королів у Фрисайде офіційно поклала кінець ворожнечі з НКР. Репортер нашого радіо узяв інтерв’ю у Короля''». * «''Банда Королів знищена в кривавій сутичці з силами НКР після декількох тижнів озброєного протистояння. По звітах свідків, останні слова Короля були „Немає!“» * «Декілька свідків повідомляють об гвинтокриле, що летіло з північного сходу. Один із спостерігачів зміг розглянути його у бінокль і стверджує, що машину пілотувала група людей» похилого віку. * «Серія таємничих смертей серед старшого покоління Нью-Вегаса, у тому числі одного лікаря, наводить на думку про серійного вбивцю''». * «''Після раптового від'їзду босів Омерты, Великого Сэла і Неро, в „Гоморі“ змінилося керівництво. Наші репортери узяли інтерв’ю у нового менеджера казино''». * «''Джерела, близькі до Омерте, повідомляють про закриту зустріч босів Неро і Великого Сэла з деяким чужаком, що побажав залишитися інкогніто. Дуже нетипово''». * «''Поширюються чутки про те, що містер Хаус, батько Нью-Вегаса, відійшов в кращий світ. Залишається незрозумілим, хто ж заповнить вакуум влади на Стрипе''». * «''За повідомленнями з інформованих джерел, з табору Маккарран біг важливий полонений з числа легіонеров. Злочинець озброєний і дуже небезпечний, може бути одягнений в форму НКР». * «Загін работорговців Легіону був знищений під час невдалого рейду на табір біженців Биттер-Спрингс, причому двоє озброєних цивільних осіб нанесли Легіону значний ущерб''». * «''Табір біженців Биттер-Спрингс захоплений работорговцями Легіону. Біженцям рекомендується триматися чимдалі від табору і уникати контакту з невідомими у футбольному захисті''». * «''Мирно дозволилося протистояння між Великими ханами і НКР, коли незалежний парламентер зумів забезпечити звільнення заручників». * «Група Великих ханів була перебита в кривавій сутичці, якою завершилося захоплення заручників в Боулдер-Сити. Причина появи Ханів в цьому районі невідома''». * «''Група Великих ханів виявилася на волі в результаті сутички у Боулдер-Сити, в результаті якої не менше 2 заручників з НКР загинули. НКР пропонує винагороду за упіймання злочинців''». * «''Декілька непізнаних літальних апаратів були помічені біля комплексу РЕПКОНН місцевим божевільним. Він говорив з плюшевим ведмедиком біля одного з наших мікрофонів''». * «''Кур'єр, знайдений в Гудспрингс з вогнепальним пораненням в голову, опритомнів і навіть повністю видужав''». * «''Жителі містечка Гудспрингс відбили напад банди збіглих каторжників, зібравши різношерсте ополчення, повідомляє нас деякий стариган, обвішаний динамітными шашками''». * «''Сумні новини з Гудспрингс. Після важкого бою із зграєю збіглих злочинців усе населення міста було вирізане. Мандрівникам рекомендується обходити місто стороною''». * «''У Примме сьогодні приведений до присяги новий шериф. Репортери РНВ зафіксували той момент, коли шеф поліції звернувся до натовпу''». * «''Свідки в околицях табору Маккарран повідомляють про великому вибуху біля станції монорейки. Представники НКР заперечують факт вибуху''». * «''З табору Маккарран повідомляють, що спроба замінувати монорейку була зірвана завдяки пильності незалежного підрядника. Заходи безпеки посилені''». * «''Бені, власник готелю „Топс“, був убитий невідомою особою. Невтішних друзів і рідних утішав найближчий співробітник загиблого, відомий як Франт». * «З чуток, Бені, власник готелю „Топс“, черговий раз несподівано відбув в невідомому напрямі. Ми говорили з його найближчим співробітником, відомим як Франт''». * «''По непідтверджених повідомленнях, Цезарь помер у своєму базовому таборі в результаті невдалій хірургічній операції, проведеній невідомим і, ймовірно, некваліфікованим лікарем''». * «''Ходять чутки, що Цезарь, можливо, був убитий невідомими особами. Як найманий вбивця зміг пробратися повз охорону, не повідомляється''». * «''За повідомленнями з Арізони, Цезарь переніс термінову операцію на головному мозку і „почуває себе якнайкраще“''». * «''Дивні чутки з того берега річки вказують на те, що секретна підземна армія роботів була знищена до того, як хто-небудь зумів пустити її в хід''». * «''Після важких боїв над Нельсоном, колишнім форпостом Легіону, поставлений прапор НКР. Офіційні особи Республіки заявляють, що перемога значно підвищила бойовий дух військ''». * «''Рейдери Легіону розгромили табір Форлорн-Хоуп, знищивши усі сили НКР, що залишилися, в районі і значно зміцнивши позиції Легіону на річці''». * «''Президент НКР Кимбол, прибулий на греблю Гувера для підвищення бойового духу військ, ліг Арізони жертвою замаху». * «Під час візиту президента НКР Аарона Кимбола на греблю Гувера пильний громадянин зірвав спробу замаху на главу НКР''». * «''Жителі Новака несподівано виявилися глядачами світлового шоу, коли ГЕЛІОС Один несподівано відкрив лазерний вогонь. Повідомлень про жертв і руйнування доки не поступало''». * «''Жителі Фрисайда і прибулі туди мігранти дуже зраділи, коли прокинулися і виявили, що в район з невідомого джерела почала поступати електрика''». * «''Джерело з табору Великих ханів повідомляє, що це угрупування досяг угоди з НКР і відтепер підтримуватиме Республіку в усіх конфліктах з Легіоном Цезаря''». * «''Очевидці повідомляють об групах озброєних осіб в силовій броні і з потужною зброєю на 95-ій магістралі''». * «''Очевидці повідомляють, що в озері Мид сплив велетенський об'єкт або, можливо, жива істота. На цей момент усі фотографії так званого лейкмидского чудовиська зернисті і недотримані''». * «''У небі над Стрипом Нью-Вегаса помічений великий непізнаний літальний апарат''». * «''Жителі Новака в паніці поховалися хто куди після невдалого запуску трьох ракет з випробувального полігону РЕПКОНН». * «У виправній установі НКР стався бунт, після чого в’язниця виявилася під контролем ув’язнених. Місцевим жителям рекомендується уникати осіб зековского виду''». * «''Силам НКР не вдалося відновити контроль над в’язницею, втраченою в результаті кривавого бунту. Слід чекати нових дій банди підривників проти НКР''». * «''Постійно наростаюча напруга між НКР і Легіоном Цезаря вилилася в запеклі бої в районі греблі Гувера''». * «''Вдячна вдова сьогодні повідала радіо Нью-Вегас про героїчний вчинок однієї людини, яка самовіддано витягнув тіло її загиблого чоловіка із зони боїв''». * «''Нестача їжі і масовий голод обрушилися на Фрисайд і Стрип в результаті різкого скорочення постачань яловичини в регіоні''». * «''Ціни на яловичину на Стрипе Нью-Вегаса значно впали в результаті угоди між „Ультра-Люксом“ і скотопромисловцем Хеком Гундерсоном». * «Багатий скотопромисловець Хек Гундерсон заарештований в готелі „Ультра-Люкс“ за підозрою у вбивстві власного сина. Передаємо слово представникові готелю''». * «''Натовп небезпечних істот всіляких біологічних видів тероризує місцевих жителів в Вестсайде. Причина нападів доки невідома''». * «''Жителі повідомляють, що помітили стовп яскравого світла з небес. Провісники апокаліпсису з самої війни не були в такому збудженні''». * «''Радіостанція гори Блэк припинила передачі. Більшість слухачів визнали тріск перешкод на цій хвилі, цитую, „зміною на краще“''». * «''Тривожні новини поступають з Примма: торговці повідомляють про те, що місто патрулює множину озброєних до зубів темних осіб, що Втік. Місцеві жителі при цьому не видно''». * «''Радіосигнал гори Блэк знову з’явився в ефірі після довгої перерви. Слухачі говорять, що нова програма — цитую „не для сволот, а для хворих на голову“''». * «''Електростанція ГЕЛІОС Один як і раніше не працює, незважаючи на усі спроби НКР відновити вироблення енергії''». * «''Легіон Цезаря продовжує зміцнювати свої позиції в Нельсоне, до зростаючої тривоги жителів табору Форлорн-Хоуп і довколишнього міста Новак''». * «''Старателі повідомляють нас, що після заходу в Хидден-Вэли спостерігаються масивного виду особи, але із-за слабкого освітлення розгледіти їх як слід ніхто не зміг''». * «''Великий приплив переміщених осіб в табір біженців Биттер-Спрингс викликав напруженість з продуктами харчування. Офіційні особи НКР просять про пожертвування''». * «''Жителі Зовнішнього Вегаса масово мігрують на Стрип, рятуючись від хвилі терору, викликаною бандою рейдерів, відомих як „Біси“''». * «''Усе збільшується число загиблих в таборі Форлорн-Хоуп, де бойовики Легіону добивають залишки сил НКР на південь від греблі''». * «''Представники НКР в таборі Маккарран виразили полегшення, коли технічні неполадки на лінії монорейки Маккарран — Стрип виявилися легкоусувними''». * «''За непідтвердженими даними, генерал НКР Ли Олівер переведений з табору Маккарран на греблю Гувера''». * «''Торговці повідомляють про різке скорочення контактів з комерсантами Ниптона, що примушує стривожитися за долю цього ізольованого міста''». * «''Біженці з табору Биттер-Спрингс повідомляють неймовірні речі про деяке легаті Лании, якого вважають головним польовим командиром Цезаря''». * «''Аванпост Мохаве завертає назад торговців з Каліфорнії, оскільки влада НКР рахує ниптонскую дорогу і трасу 15 небезпечними». * «Продовжують поступати чутки про поселенні супермутантов на лижному курорті високо в північно-західних горах''». * «''Відвідувачі „Ультра-Люкса“ виражають сумнів в тому, що елітний ресторан закладу, „Гурман“, правдиво оцінює заповнену свого списку очікування''». * «''Відвідувачі ресторану „Гурман“ навперебій розхвалюють новітні блюда від шеф-кухаря Філіпа''». Спонсори * «''Спонсор цього випуску новин — казино „Топс“. Рубай фішку, бэби! Ми в топі!» * «Спонсор цього випуску — „Срібна лихоманка“. Срібна лихоманка. Відчуй тепло лазера у своїй руці''». * «''Сьогоднішній випуск новин спонсорує місто Примм. Примм — другий Нью-Вегас.» * «Спонсор сьогоднішньої програми — „Гомора“. „Гомора“. Це буде наш секрет''». * «''Цей випуск новин вийшов в ефір завдяки підтримці „Ультра-Люкс“. „Ультра-Люкс“. Смак справжньої розкоші''». * «''Спонсор цього випуску новин — казино „Викки і Вэнс“. „Викки і Вэнс“. Станьте нашим спільником''». * «''Спонсор новинного випуску — Сховище 21. Сховище 21. У сховища усі відчуття гостріші''». Замітки * Чотири пісні звучать на усіх трьох головних радіостанціях: «''Big Iron», «Heartaches by the Number», «It's a Sin to Tell a Lie», і «Johnny Guitar». * Уся інструментальна музика на радіостанціях написана ''Trede Gerhard Trede, який виконав «''Jolly Days» і «Fox Boogie», також включені в саундтрек ''Fallout 3 * Комп’ютер радіо Нью-Вегас, як і комп’ютер радіо «Музыка Мохаве» розташовується під тунелем ведучим назовні з Притулків 11 * Містера Нью-Вегас озвучує співак, актор і конферансьє з Лас-Вегаса Уэйн Ньютон, також відомий як Містер Лас-Вегас. Баги * Запис «''Stars of the Midnight Range» повинен був звучати на цій станції, але через помилку треклист станції посилається на mp3 файл «Big Iron», із за чого «''Big Iron» звучить в два рази частіше за інших, а іноді і двічі підряд. * У титрах помилково вказано, що чотири пісні, написані і виконані Джошом Сойєром переважно для гри, призначені для того, щоб звучати по радіо. Очевидно, що може бути вони і призначалися для прослуховування по радіо, але були вирізані з плей-листов. Проте їх все одно можна почути в грі. Посилання 6GefCJPMmNQhstbWytWSPh New Vegas Soundtrack on Spotify de:Radio New Vegas en:Radio New Vegas es:Radio New Vegas pl:Radio Nowe Vegas pt:Radio New Vegas ru:Радио Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯電台 Категорія:Радіостанції Fallout: New Vegas